The Emerald Archer (TV Series)
The Emerald Archer is a TV series based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow. The series follows Oliver Queen as he fights crime in his home, Star City. Cast Main Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow David Ramsey as John Diggle Brittany Snow as Dinah Lance Colin Donnell as Edward "Eddie" Fyers Recurring Willa Holland as Mia Dearden John Barrowman as Arthur King/Merlyn Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-After living on an island for five years, Oliver Queen is rescued and returned to his home Star City. While there he catches up with his ex-girlfriend, now just friend and lawyer, Dinah Lance. He also hires a bodyguard named John Diggle to protect him, as he believes the ship that crashed and stranded him wasn't an accident. After this, he meets up with his friend who he hasn't spoken to in a while, Arthur King, the owner of KingCorp. After catching up with everyone, Oliver puts a plan he had in to action, and becomes a vigilante for his city, with his first target being the crime boss Martin Somers. After defeating him, Somer's step-daughter Mia Dearden becomes obsessed with finding out how the vigilante, who the news has named "Green Arrow", is. #"Archers And Assassins"-During a meeting with King, Oliver has an outburst due to the fact King asks to buy Oliver's father's company, Queen Industries. Later that night, Oliver is out fighting crime when he encounters an assassin who introduces himself as Edward Fyers. The two fight for a bit but it ends in Fyers knocking Oliver in to a wall before attempting to crush his throat and leaving him in a dumpster. Oliver manages to survive and drags himself to Queen Mansion. He hides his suit and walks in before falling. Oliver wakes up in a hospital, where he is questioned on what happened to him, not wanting to be found out, Oliver claims he was attacked by a mugger. However, John doesn't buy is, and tells Dinah he thinks Oliver is hiding something. However, Dinah doesn't believe John, as she doesn't see why Oliver would lie about being mugged. That night, Oliver goes out once again, still recovering from the last fight with Fyers. Oliver ends up encountering Fyers once again, and begins fighting him. Oliver once again loses the fight, but just as Fyers is about to shoot him, Oliver kicks him in the knee. Fyers falls and hits his head on the stone ground, knocking him out. When Fyers wakes up, he is in Oliver's hideout, which is a large cave. Oliver tries to interogate Fyers, but he isn't talking, so Oliver leaves him in the cave, commenting that when he's ready to talk Oliver will let him free. #"Onomatopoeia"-Oliver is at a meeting with a few lawyers about Queen Industries. The meeting is going well, until, out of no where, one of the lawyers is shot. Everyone in the room panics, with Oliver looking out the window and seeing a man in a black mask before also running away. Afterwards, Oliver heads to the hideout, where Fyers is still tied up. Oliver beings investigating the man in the mask, with Fyers revealing the man's name to be Onomatopoeia. Oliver tries to get more information out of Fyers, but once again he isn't talking. Oliver goes back to researching, not paying attention to Fyers, who is talking the whole time. Oliver manages to find out a lot about Onomatopoeia, including the fact he's a villain for hire, meaning he'll kill anyone if he's payed enough. That night, Onomatopoeia hunts down a few businessmen and is about to kill them when Oliver shows up. The two get in to a fight, which ends in Onomatopoeia shooting Oliver in the stomach and Oliver falling out of a window. Onomatopoeia then turns, revealing his targets are gone, much to his anger. Later, Oliver is found by a girl in a hood, who drags him away and tends to his wounds. When Oliver wakes up, he panics and rips off the girl's hood, revealing it to me Mia Dearden. Mia introduces herself, but Oliver doesn't calm down, as he finds out she has taken his mask off. She tries to convince him she won't tell anyone, but this doesn't calm him down. Just then, someone knocks Mia's door, and when she opens it, it is revealed to be Onomatopoeia. Onomatopoeia knocks Mia aside, and pulls a gun to finish off Oliver. However, Oliver grabs his gun and accidentally makes Onomatopoeia shoot himself in the leg. This puts him in to shock, and Mia calls the police. They show up and take him away, with Mia giving credit to Green Arrow, and, like she said, she doesn't give away Oliver's identity. Category:TV Series